harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Godric Gryffindor
Professor Godric Gryffindor was a great wizard of medieval times and one of the four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was good friends with Salazar Slytherin, but opposed him when the latter thought that they should not accept muggle-born students at Hogwarts. It is unknown when he died. The place Gryffindor came from is now known as Godric's Hollow, in honour of him. Godric Gryffindor's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. Biography Early life Gryffindor hailed from a moor which is now known as Godric's Hollow Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, a small West Country village. He was described as being "the best duelist of his time" Wizard of the Month, July 2007, on J.K. Rowling's official website Founder of Hogwarts Said to be one of "the four most brilliant witches and wizards of the time" Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets , Godric Gryffindor founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his adulthood, with friend Salazar Slytherin and companions Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Preferences for students Gryffindor is said to have praised courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities. Indeed, he selected students for his house based upon their daring and bravery, according to the Sorting Hat. He also was the most in favour of allowing Muggle-borns into the school. He was initially a close friend of Salazar Slytherin, but over time their friendship deteriorated; though never confirmed, it is likely that the two's differing views on Muggle-borns may have been part of the reason for the split. After the founding of Hogwarts, Gryffindor became one of the school's first Headmasters. After a number of years of working peacefully together, Slytherin eventually grew apart from Gryffindor and the other founders due to his views of Muggle-borns. Eventually, Gryffindor and Slytherin had an argument over allowing Muggle-borns into the school. When Slytherin failed to convince Gryffindor and the others to accept his ideas, he chose to leave the school. But unknown to Gryffindor, his former friend built a hidden chamber in the castle in which he hid a basilisk that his heir would later use to try to purge the school of Muggle-borns. It is unknown how or when Gryffindor died, however he did leave a legacy. Post-mortem and sword.]] There was a portrait of Gryffindor hung at Hogwarts Castle, guarding a secret shortcut between the seventh-floor landing of the Grand Staircase and the Entrance Hall side room. The password required to gain access to said shortcut was Starshine. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) - PC version Gryffindor left two known relics: a goblin-made sword, adorned with rubies, and the Sorting Hat. The two items share a particular bond; whenever a "true Gryffindor" needs it, the Sword will let itself be pulled out of the hat. Godric's sword was capable of acquiring powers from those it had slain and thus was imbued with venom from Harry Potter's defeat of the Basilisk, making it suitable as a tool for destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes: Albus Dumbledore used it to destroy Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Ron Weasley used it to eliminate Salazar Slytherin's Locket, and Neville Longbottom used it to kill Nagini. Behind the scenes .]] *Gryffindor was named the July 2007 "Wizard of the Month" on Rowling's website. "One of the four famous Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Godric Gryffindor was the most accomplished duelist of his time, an enlightened fighter against Muggle-discrimination and the first owner of the celebrated Sorting Hat." *J.K. Rowling once jokingly stated that if Godric Gryffindor was still alive: he would be the Giant Squid that lives in Hogwarts lake, that would make him the biggest Animagus (and, quite possibly, the oldest) in the Wizarding world. At the eleventh hour of each night the Squid would transform back into Gryffindor, who would wander the school grounds before returning to his Squid form. It should be noted that Rowling was sarcastically trying to make a point, so obviously this statement is not considered canon. *Godric Gryffindor is the only founder who is not mentioned to have any descendants, although for a time it was speculated that Harry Potter himself was a descendant of Gryffindor either through James Potter or possibly through a line of Squib to James' wife Lily Evans. However, this theory was later debunked by J. K. Rowling in an interviewhttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-3.htm. Etymology The name Godric is Anglo-Saxon in form, and can have several meanings, including, "he who rules with God" or "he who rules well". His surname is a reference to the half-lion magical beast, the Griffin. Furthermore, the last part of his surname, "dor", comes of the French d'or, "made from gold", "golden", which is one of the colours of his Hogwarts House. See Also *Rowena Ravenclaw *Helga Hufflepuff *Salazar Slytherin *Godric Gryffindor's Sword Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix '' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Wizard of the Month'' Notes and references de:Godric Gryffindor fr:Godric Gryffondor ru:Годрик Гриффиндор Category:British individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts founders Category:Males Category:Portraits Category:Professors Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Wizards Category:Historical figures